Just Like Annie
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: Auggie visits Annie in the hospital after she was shot on a mission.


**Just Like Annie**

**Disclaimer**: Covert Affairs doesn't belong to me. Wouldn't mind if Christopher Gorham did though.

**Pairing**: Auggie/Annie

**Summary**: Auggie visits Annie in the hospital after she was shot on a mission.

**Rating:** **T**

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my other story. This one could be seen as a sequel to that one but could also be read as a standalone. Enjoy and please review!

Auggie stepped into the boutique, armed with sunglasses, his laser cane and his charm. In less than ten seconds he was greeted by a heavily perfumed woman whose voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"How can I help you sir?" Auggie smiled and replied, "I'm looking for an evening wrap for a lady friend of mine."

"Of course. We have a wide selection of wraps and shawls. What did you have in mind?"

Although he couldn't see her, Auggie got the feeling that the saleswoman showed too much cleavage.

Definitely trying too hard.

And definitely not his type.

_Not like Annie._

This woman was the polar opposite of Annie.

"Something simple…elegant…sophisticated…"

_Just like Annie._

"Of course. Follow me this way sir. I'm on your right." The saleswoman said as she took his free arm and started leading him through the store.

"Don't you mean my left?" Auggie corrected.

"Oh that's right. I'm sorry." The woman replied as she gave what she probably thought was a flirtatious laugh.

"No problem." Auggie replied with a charming trademark…albeit false smile of his own.

Annie always knew exactly where things were. It had only been a few days and he already missed her.

"Here we are, sir. All of our wraps and shawls are on this rack right in front of you. Do you know what size you might need?"

"Well she's about 5'7…petite, blonde, beautiful…"

_Even though those kitten heels probably gave her a few extra inches._

"Of course." The saleswoman said with a tinge of false sweetness and jealousy in her voice.

"Thank you for all your help. I think I can take it from here."

"Well, my name is Monica. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask."

"Will do. Thank you Monica." Auggie replied absently.

_Probably works on commission_ _too_.

His attention was already drawn to the fabrics that he was touching, as he rifled through them to find just the right one.

The cashmere was too soft…the wool and the cotton were too scratchy…the rayon and faux leather would've looked too cheap.

_Not like Annie._

He was about to give up and leave the store empty handed, when his fingers came upon a silk wrap, with just the right amount simple, understated softness.

He could practically smell her Jo Malone Grapefruit perfume wafting gently through the fabric.

He pulled the hanger gently from the rack and held it up.

"Excuse me, Monica. Could you tell me what color this is?"

"It's black, sir. It will go with everything."

"Perfect."

_Just like Annie._

Auggie purchased the wrap, had it wrapped in a gift box and placed in a bag, and was about to leave the store, when his cell phone rang. He recognized the ring tone instantly and picked up.

"Joan?"

"Auggie, I thought you'd like to know that Annie's home. She's at University of Virginia Medical Center. Her designated cover is a mugging by an armed assailant at LAX."

"I'm on my way. Thanks for keeping me in the loop, Joan."

"Just doing my job, Auggie. Give Annie my best and commend her on a job well done."

"Will do, Joan. See you in the office on Monday."

Without a second thought, Auggie hung up the phone and impatiently hailed a cab to the hospital.

When the cab pulled up to the curb in front of the hospital, Auggie overpaid the driver, unfolded his laser cane, grabbed the package for Annie and got out.

Annie woke up in the hospital an hour before with an unfamiliar undercover agent by the door.

"Agent Walker, your family's on their way. Your designated cover is a mugging by an armed assailant at LAX."

Annie nodded, "I'm feeling great. Thanks for asking."

After that, Annie fell into an uneasy sleep and tried to ignore the persistent pain in her abdomen, where the bullet had been removed.

When she woke again it was to the voices of her nieces Katia and Chloe and her sister Danielle shushing them.

But all the shushing in the world didn't stop the girls from shouting, "Annie!" and jumping instantly into the bed with Annie as they entered the room.

Annie smiled through the pain as her oldest niece's weight hit her directly in the abdomen.

"Hey you guys." Annie said softly.

She tried to hide her pained expression but Danielle noticed and gave her an apologetic look.

"Girls, remember what we talked about. Annie got hurt and work and you can't jump on her like that until she feels better."

This time, the younger of the two girls Chloe spoke up softly, "Did we hurt you, Annie?"

Annie shook her head, "No sweetie, I'm okay. I promise."

She reached over and pulled Chloe close enough to kiss the top of her head.

Danielle ushered her daughters over to the two empty chairs in the room and then turned to Annie.

"Seriously, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, really. A little sore and tired but other than that I'm fine."

"I can't believe this happened. I just told Michael about the article I read in the paper about the need for more airport security. And you travel so much. You have to be more careful, Annie."

Auggie heard Annie's voice and the voices of her sister and nieces before he even turned the corner of the corridor that led to Annie's room.

"Hey, what's that cool green light?" Katia shouted interrupting her mother.

Annie looked toward the door and saw the lights of Auggie's laser cane on the floor before she saw him.

She couldn't hold back her smile as she replied, "I bet you a million dollars that's my friend Auggie."

"Perceptive as always Annie." Auggie replied with a smile.

"Hey Auggie. You remember my sister Danielle and my nieces Katia and Chloe."

Auggie noticed the fatigue in Annie's voice as he smiled in what he hoped was their general direction. "Ladies."

There was a pause and then Auggie spoke again, "I didn't know you had visitors. I can come back."

"No, Auggie stay…"

He would've given anything to see the expression on her face at that moment or the look that she inevitably gave her sister because Danielle spoke up suddenly.

"I really should get the girls home. Annie, we'll see you in a couple of days okay? Girls say goodbye to Annie now."

Katia dutifully hugged Annie goodbye but Chloe tapped Auggie on the shoulder, "Is that a present for Annie?"

"Yes, it is Chloe."

"Is it because she got hurt?"

Auggie nodded and Chloe smiled, "What is it?"

"Chloe, it's time to go home now. Annie can show you her present when she gets home."

The little girl looked at Annie, as if for confirmation and she nodded. After that Chloe said goodbye to Annie and followed her mother and older sister out the door and disappeared down the hallway.

When they were alone Auggie took off his sunglasses and took three steps closer to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Thanks for coming. How'd you know I was here?"

"Joan called. She wanted me to tell you that you did a good job."

Annie sighed, "Well, I got the Intel that's all that matters right?"

Auggie shook his head emphatically, "No, it's not all that matters Annie. Your life is important too."

_You're important to me._

"So how are you feeling, really?"

"Tired and sore."

"I can go if you want…"

"No, Auggie. Would you stay with me tonight?"

"I'd love to."

Down the hall, there was a suddenly loud pop as a child burst a helium balloon.

Annie jumped, startled at the sound, and anyone but Auggie wouldn't have heard her sharp intake of breath that indicated both pain and fear.

Auggie knew that the sound probably triggered memories of being shot in Tijuana. He'd had a similar experience when he returned from Iraq.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You're home Annie. You're safe now."

Moments later, her head was on his shoulder and she was crying softly.

The salt of her tears stained the fabric of his shirt and he promised himself that he'd never wash it.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when she pulled away and mumbled, "I'm sorry Auggie. I didn't mean to fall apart on you."

Auggie shrugged, "Happens to the best of us. I promise not to tell anyone at DPD that you literally cried on my shoulder."

Annie laughed and the sound was music to his ears. "Thanks Auggie."

Auggie smiled and pulled the gift box out of its bag and handed it to Annie.

"I've got something that just might cheer you up."

"Auggie, you didn't have to…"

"I know, Annie. I did it because I wanted to."

Annie pulled the lid off the box and saw the silk wrap inside.

"Oh Auggie! Thank you. It's beautiful."

_Just like Annie._

_Fin_


End file.
